fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Shogun
The Ten Shogun (十将軍 Jūdai Shogun lit. Ten Great Generals), also referred to as the "Ten Warlords" are a group of ten powerful and influential individuals from all around the world that serve the Yosumi in some form and capacity. Overview The Ten Shoguan are an organisation of ten individuals that have aligned themselves with the Yosumi. The shogun all have a significant amount of value and are highly influential possessing vast recourses or beneficial allies and territories. Often enough the members of this organisation do not join out of a sense of duty or because they respect the Yosmui, many of them do not even respect their authority. Often enough they do it because of the enormous benefits they are afforded for their service. This includes money, notoriety, political and social influence, military power and a host of other things. The shogun usually are capable of getting along with one anther while they are all together for meetings but there is often an air of tension and they do not have very much respect for one another. There are several fierce rivalries and competitions held amongst each other. An example of this could be that one shogun might control a country that is at war with another shogun's country. Their generally are not a lot of responsibilities for the members of the ten shogun. They may be called upon once in a while to complete a task for the government. These tasks may involve assassinating a target/s, conquering countries, kingdoms, continents, islands and various other locations, protecting land under the control of the government and even acting as a security force for individuals that the yosumi have deemed valuable. They are also free to invite others to enlist as one of the shogun. Every 18 months a meeting is held in the Ryujin Mountains, whereby all the war lords gather to discuss matters. The yosumi observe this annual gathering from another location and one of their servants, an android by the name of Leviathan personally overseas the event. If a war lord is not available at this time then they may permit someone to go in their place. They may also bring into the meeting one other person who acts as a bodyguard. There are usually two captains and a general that are on standby outside. When they are not under direct orders from the Yosumi, the Shogun are not obligated to assist the Ancyran Empire in any of their matters and some of the shogun even oppose them on occasion if it suits them, this could get them in trouble however Any of the Ten Shogun can have status revoked at a moments notice if their is just cause. The shogun appear to have a great deal of leeway, being permitted to get away with quite a bit. Only the most criminal of acts will result in them being expelled from the shogun ranks. Several of the shogun don't even bother showing up for the annual meetings a majority of the time. Many members of the empire openly despise the shogun, because they managed to get away with so much and still are kept in a position of immense power. A perfect example of this is Loki who has committed various crimes both against the Empire and the world as a whole. History Recruitment Shogun are recruited for different reasons. An individual like Warui was recruited for his influence in the criminal underworld and his immense magical power. As where Ryouka is for his immense popularity and sway with the magic council. In Ryouka's instance he was not interested in becoming a shogun but was coerced to join after fighting Warui, who had been sent to. Osiris for example, while he is a competent fighter and mage, was recruited soley for his incredible scientific genius. Strength The strength of the ten shogun greatly varies, some members are recruited because of their immense power while some are recruited for other reasons as stated above such as status, wealth, resources or influence. Members Profile *'Rosario Raichoisan' (ロザリオ・ライコイサン Rozario Raikoisan) — A dangerous, highly cunning and troublesome man better known by his criminal alias Loki (ロキ Roki). He is an underworld broker and the head of the Gokudo with a great deal of influence in may areas of the criminal underworld. *'Osiris Uroboros' (オシリス・ユーロボロス Oshirisu Yūroborosu) — A brilliant scientist that epitomizes the mad scientist stereotype. He is often referred to by his alias Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā). *'Thaddeus Thunder' (サデウス・サンダ Sadeusu Sanda) — A loud, brash and overly rambunctious warrior with a lot of pride. Referred to as Storm Bringer (嵐の持ち主 Arashi no Mochinushi), he is an empathic user of Storm Magic. He has been tasked with quietly observing Anyra's Emperor, Ronin, while he serves as the head of his personal guard. *' ' (アジィール・ラムル Ajīru Ramuru) — A reasonably mature and caring ruler with a snarky side. The current emperor of the and a former member of the . He was coerced into allying himself with the Yosumi through highly underhand but unknown means. Ajeel can manipulate sand to a masterful degree and he was referred to as the Desert King (砂漠王 Sabaku Ō) for his prowess with this magic during his time with the Spriggan 12. *'Serena Orabelle' (セレナ・オーバエッレ Serena Ōbaerre) — A bubbly, charming and manipulative person with little empathy and compassion. She is the leader of an influential and fast-growing cult that worship the Death God (死神 Shinigami). Her cult exists exclusively to gain support for the Yosumi, Serena herself is in fact not a religious person at all. *'Neptune' (ネプチューン Nepuchūn) — *'Cersei Abernathy' (サーシー・アベルナシー Sāshī Aberunashī) — Cersei is said to be an incredibly skilled Mage with a vast knowledge of the arcane arts. *'Takezou Musashi' (テイクゾウ・ムサシ Takezou Musashi) — The current leader of Samurai Country. He was brought into power with assistance from the Yosumi in favour of Hashirama who was too strong-willed and opposed to the Yosumi's rule for their liking. He is an extremely skilled swordsman and Hashirama's former disiple. *'Mael Gremory' (マエル」・グレモリー Maeru Guremorī) — He is the recently crowned pure-blooded Demon King of Daobeth and the younger half-brother of it's last king, Raphael, who was also a member of the Shogun. He is a user of Darkness Magic. Mael is the youngest member of the Shogun by far, being only 16 years old. Trivia *"Ten" can also mean "heaven" written as (天). Category:Organization